metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Off-Topic Images
This RfC was closed on 05:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs). Final resolution of: *'Off-topic:' Delete indiscriminately, no grandfathering. *'On-topic fanart:' Keep, must be tagged with however. Strict limit of 10 (for now) fanart images per person. Recommend that if they have more fanart that they upload it to the Metroid Fanon wiki. No quality requirements, but must not be anything pornographic or otherwise highly inappropriate. Administrators reserve the right to determine what is innapropriate and delete such images at any time. Deleted images and reuploads do not count against a person's limit, meaning that if 4 of the 6 fanart images they uploaded were deleted, then they currently have only 2 uploaded and may upload 8 more. At this point, these policies and all other policies will be moved to Wikitroid:Images for reference. Effective immediately. Please do not modifiy it. ---- Off-Topic Images It has come to my attention that off-topic images are becoming rampant on the site, and many users do not like this. So, here is a very simply vote - whether off-topic images should be allowed or deleted. However, there are two topics at vote here: *'Questions:' *#Should off-topic images be allowed (meaning, should we allow users to upload them) or should they only be hotlinked, and will existing off-topic images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, and Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not grandfathering should be allowed) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Allow, or if the consensus is delete and there is no grandfathering consensus, allow grandfathering *#Should fanart be allowed, (Note: This is NOT the same as off-topic, as fanart means images relating to Metroid that are not officially Nintendo) and should existing images be grandfathered? *#*'Possible Positions:' Choose one that most represents your view and leave a comment after your vote. Allow, Delete, or Neutral (if delete, remember to specify whether or not you support grandfathering) *#*'Default if no consensus:' Delete, with grandfathering *#*'Notes:' Technically, fanart is forbidden (see the for that policy) but has been ignored, hence the default outcome is delete. However, there are so many that it would be hard to delete all, so grandfathering is also the default for delete. *'Submitted by:' [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 02:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'About Grandfathering:' Grandfathering is the process of exempting something that violates a law from that law because it existed before the law was put in place, while making everything that would violate the law after the law has been put in place illegal. Off-topic vote *'Delete' - No grandfathering. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. I would gladly remove it all myself. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete''' - No grandfathering. Ksabers 08:25, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Delete' - No grandfathering. MetVet Fanart vote *'Allow' - I don't think Nintendo-related imagery is too much of a problem, not that I feel a need to upload images, or anything. ChozoBoy 21:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I would highly approve of a limit to how much fanart a user can upload, such as ... maybe two images per user. The rest could be hotlinked. Furthermore, I would recommend that all fanart images have the word "fanart" in their title name. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:04, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *:Would a category and template message on each image suffice? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) *:I suppose that it would suffice. As long as it had the same effect, that is all that matters. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:21, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' - I agree with samusiscool and chozoboy - [[User:Blurrr|'Blurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|''(Talk)]] 00:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow''' This time it ' is' me. Samusiscool3 02:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *EDIT* No pornagraphic,gorey, or highly inapprpriate images. The real Samusiscool3 21:24, 29 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as we have permission by the author. Otherwise, links. - Ksabers 08:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) *'Allow' As long as it is of good quality and is relevant. Zeruel21 16:13, 7 November 2008 (UTC) *'Allow*' -Only if it clearly labeled as fanart, and only on userpages, not official content pages. MetVet